MLP After the Chaos
by oliverrook
Summary: Equestria is now gone as we used to know it. There are no seasons, no sun, no moon. The residents are now fugitives in their own land. Most of them are settled in a place known as "The camp", where they can be safe from the evil that is outside. Nick, an anthropomorph, found his way to them, and is trying to help in any way he can...
1. Prologue

MLP

After The Chaos

…

oliverrook

Prologue

So much has changed. There used to be blue skys. We used to be so care free, with only small little problems to worry about. We used to have so much fun. I still remember the different seasons, and the feeling of sunlight.

Fluttershy. She used to be so kind and gentle and caring. She's lost all that now. She's stern and tough, and has become lost with her sense of guidance.

Rainbowdash. She's no longer full of the spirit she used to show so proudly. She no longer flys for fun, and only does so for nessecity.

Pinkie. She used to be so full of laughter and cheer. She made everyone's day brighter. Now she seems lost and hopeless.

Applejack. She is still tough and hard working, but her pride in her work and determination is gone.

Rarity. She no longer designs as the artist she used to be. She works for the good of everyone and helps applejack with getting the precious little food we now survive on.

Celestia is gone now. Nobody really knows what happened to her and her sister. I miss her badly.

I myself have changed too. Instead of being the devoted student I once was, I now spend my time doing my best to keep everyone alive.

I can't see any way out of this. I try everything I can to keep the other's hope up, but I myself have none. We're all just trying to survive.

…


	2. Chapter 1 Apple Mesh

MLP

After The Chaos

…

oliverrook

Chapter 1

Apple Mesh

Nick yawned and snuggled into the scaly surface he was sleeping next to, thankful for its warmth. It moved suddenly, and Nick jumped and darted away as it rolled over, barely missing his tail. Nick turned and glared up at it.

"Spike!" he said, angrily.

Spike yawned, the sound more of a roar, and looked down at him.

"Oh, sorry Nick," he said.

Nick looked up at him.

"You have to be more careful," he said, "You've almost crushed me twice this week alone."

"Yeah, but I haven't," said the teenage purple dragon.

Nick sighed. He stood up on his hind legs, and his fox form altered itself to a more human like shape. There was a crash, and Nick sighed again.

"That would be Dawnstar," he said, shaking his head.

"Don't be so hard on her," said Spike, "She's the youngest pony who's actually working."

"I know," said Nick, "She's just so clumsy."

"Yeah, but she's good at magic," said Spike.

"I still don't think anyone could be better than Twilight," said Nick, "She's just incredible."

Nick turned and looked out toward the bright light coming from the small patch of light at the opposite end of the cave. He spotted the source of the crash, and walked over to the embarrassed Dawnstar.

As he approached, she looked up, and blushed.

"Oh, Nick," she said, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to."

Nick knelt down beside the mess, and began to clean up the cluttered assortment of building materials.

"It's ok," he said, "Just try a bit harder to not be so clumsy."

She nodded. After a few seconds of gathering, Nick looked at her. She seemed to be gazing at him, although her eyes were glazed over, and she was perfectly still.

"Um, Dawn?" said Nick, "You're doing it again."

She shook her head.

"Oh, I was?" she asked, shaking her head a few more times, "I'm sorry."

She looked down at the mess, and immediately picked the whole thing up into the air, including what Nick was holding, and placed it back in the cart. Nick smiled, and stood up.

"Good," he said, "at lest you can clean up your messes."

She blushed. And quickly stood up and darted off with the cart. Nick rolled his eyes, and proceeded to walk to the breakfast area.

Nick had agreed to go vegetarian for the sake of his friend's herbivorism. When they had first seen him, they had all tried to defend themselves, thinking he was hunting them. He had quickly explained and proven that he was not there to hurt them, by showing them the mark on his front left paw. The mark was the sign of Celestia's secret agency, which she had created in an attempt to protect her people.

After he had managed to calm them down, he had talked to them for a bit, and after much arguing, he finally gave up, and promised to not eat meat for the time being. He still craved it now and again.

When he made it to the line, he was greeted as an old friend by many of the older members of the camp, most specifically the ones who had created it.

"Hey Twilight," said Nick, smiling, as she walked over to him.

"Hey Nick," she said, more to herself than to him.

"Still busy?" he asked, looking at her.

"Yeah," she said.

Nick nodded. She always had stuff to do, being the management pony of the camp.

"Anything I can do?" he asked.

"Not right now," she said, "Not anything that's not already being done."

Nick sighed. He functioned more as a fancy decoration than of anything helpful. Unlike most of the ponies, he wasn't fit for hard labor, magic, sky patrol, or any of the other things. He was there to be a weapon if need be, and wasn't suited for much else.

Nick walked over to the kitchen, and sniffed as the scent caught his nose. It definitely didn't stand up to meat, but it still made his mouth water. He walked over to Pinkie and poked her shoulder with one of his claws. She jumped and spun around, and looked at him.

"Hello," he said, looking at her.

"Oh, hi Nick," she said, oblivious to the apple mesh stuck to her forehead.

…

After Nick finished lapping up the apple mesh, the leftovers from the pan, he picked up the dish, and walked back toward the kitchen. There was a thud, and he toppled over backwards. He looked up at shook his head at the teleporting pony in front of him.

"Oh, sorry Nick," said Twilight, looking down at him.

"Why does this happen so much?" he said, rubbing his head with a paw.

Twilight shrugged, and looked off at the dark end of the cave. Nick noted her distraction.

"Anything wrong?" he said.

"No," she said.

Nick smiled.

"Stop lying to me Twilight," he said, shaking his head, "You know I can tell."

She sighed.

"I'm not ready to talk about it yet."

"I'll give you that one. But I like to know things."

"I guess that's too bad for you then."

"Please."

"No"

"Ple…"

Nick felt himself lift off the ground. Twilight causally tossed him into the kitchen tent, and walked away.

Pinkie jumped as Nick crashed into the sink, causing a wave of water to fly onto the floor.


	3. Chapter 2 Flight PreChapter 1

MLP

After The Chaos

…

oliverrook

Chapter 2

Flight

After Nick finished having Twilight dry him off, and being forced to help clean up the water, Nick decided to watch the sky patrol for a while. He really didn't have anything better to do, everything else was already being worked on, and he had no supplies for any hobbies.

He watched Rainbowdash and the other pegasi flying in a strict pattern above the cave. They couldn't be seen on the patrol, so they kept to an alcove high above the cave, and only occasionally came out to switch positions or check to see if anyone was coming up the backside of the mountain.

Nick always loved watching them. He envied them. He wasn't allowed to go more than 3 feet outside the cave, and he couldn't fly. He had always wondered what that must be like.

After watching them for about half an hour, he got bored, and turned to leave. He thudded into Dawnstar, who was apparently right behind him.

"Oh," she said, blushing heavily, "I um..."

"Were you stalking me?" he asked, tilting his head to the side.

"Oh, no. I was just watching them, like you do,"

"Stop lying," said Nick, "You know I can tell."

Her blush deepened.

"Oh. Um. I have to g..." she started.

Nick gave her a quick lick on the cheek, and walked passed her. Her blush turned red. Nick walked over to Twilight, who had been watching.

"Just be careful," she said, looking at him.

He nodded.

"I know," he said.

"It's dangerous to make relationships right now," she said.

"I know," said Nick, "But I will still do my job."

He walked past her.

…

_PreChapter__ 1_

Nick ducked as the cloud of pagesi whizzed over his head. He rolled forward, and ducked again as they made a second pass. He narrowly missed being picked up by a cyan colored one, her rainbow colored tail brushing his head.

He tried to get up again, but a second wave hit him from behind. He flew forward, and was pinned to the ground. He struggled and looked up desperately at all the pegasi.

"Please!" he shouted, "I have a message! Let me go!"

"Let him up," said a voice.

The pegesi parted to allow the cyan colored pegasus to come through. Nick looked up at her pleadingly. The pegasus that was pinning him down got off. Nick laid there.

"Please!" he said, "I have a message from princess Celestia!"

The cyan pegasus moved over to him and looked down at him.

"Prove it," she said.

Nick swallowed nervously.

"Celestia personally invited you to the Gala, knowing that you would make it more fun for her."

"So what?" she said.

"Please!" Nick shouted, "I must tell Twilight Sparkle!"

"Then tell me first," said the pegasus.

"I can't!" he shouted, "Please let me tell her!"

"Rainbow!" said a stern voice from behind them.

Rainbow turned around and looked in shock at the pony standing in front of her.

"Twilight Sparkle!" said Nick, joyously.

"Yes, that's me," she said.

"Twilight, this thing almost made it to our base, we can't just..." started rainbow.

"It's fine Rainbow," said Twilight, "I know him."

"You... you know him?" said Rainbow, startled.

"Yes, now go back to your posts, in case we get a real threat."

"Yes Twilight," said Rainbow.

Rainbow made a signal with her hooves, and the whole group took off into the air. Twilight looked down at Nick.

"Twilight!" he said, "There's going to be another storm in three days!"

"Huh?" she said, "But there's none in sight. How could it be coming so soon?"

"I don't know!" said Nick, "But you need to start preparing now!"

Twilight nodded.

"Thank you, Nick" she said, "I will start immediately."

She turned to leave.

"Wait!" he said, "She also sent me to be a recruit!"

Twilight turned back around.

"She sent you to be a recruit?" she said.

"Thanks for the confidence," said Nick, dryly.

"Ok. We'll talk about this later, I just really need to begin preparations."

She turned and teleported up to the cave high above them.


End file.
